femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice (Satanic)
'Alice '(Sophie Dalah) was the villainess of the 2016 horror film Satanic. She was a former member of Anton LaVey's Church of Satan, a Satan worshiping cult in Los Angeles. The four main protagonists (Chloe, David, Elise, and Seth) encountered Alice as they were visiting Los Angeles on their way to Coachella. After secretly following Anthony, the owner of a Satanic shop and another member of the LaVey cult, the four friends saw Alice as she was being a part of a cult ritual. As one of the cult members put a knife to Alice's neck, Chloe screamed out for him to stop, at which Alice pushed him away and spit at him before running away. The friends ran off as well, but were later contacted by Alice after she found Seth's phone (which he lost while running from the cult) and called Elise, his girlfriend. The friends met with Alice in a restaurant, where she revealed that the cult's ritual for her was an excommunication rather than a sacrifice as they originally believed. Later on, Chloe (feeling that Alice was a troubled runaway in need of help) offered to let Alice stay with them in their hotel room for the night, which she accepted. Upon arriving at the hotel, Alice recognized the room as being the former room of Laney Gore, a LaVey member who was said to have killed herself in the room as part of a ritual to reach Hell. Alice went on to reveal that she used to cut herself as a teen and state that Hell wasn't a place, but rather a "a beautiful state of confusion". After a night of partying, with Alice dancing and making out with both Seth and Elise, Alice suddenly became ill and threw up, while claiming she could feel Laney Gore's spirit from Hell. At that, Alice took a marker from her bag and drew a pentagram on the wall, numbering each star point, and stated to the protagonists that she would "see them soon" before pulling out a knife from her bag and slitting her own throat. Later on, as the four friends were plagued by supernatural activity, they went to Anthony's store to confront him under the suspicion that they were behind the activity. At that, Anthony revealed that he hadn't done anything to them and that the reason she was kicked out of the LaVey cult was for being "too hardcore". In the film's climax, Elise was abducted into an abandoned factory and the three friends ran to save her, only for Elise, Seth, and David to be killed. As Chloe saw that she was in a time loop after spotting her and her friends' driving by the factory, and failing to get their attention, Alice's spirit snuck up behind Chloe, revealing that she was (at least partially) responsible for the friends' torment. Chloe was ultimately trapped in a small room and had her mouth stitched shut, with Alice presumably taking her to Hell with the rest of her friends after the movie's ending. Gallery Alice suicide.png|Alice's suicide Category:2010s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bisexual Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cult Member Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Suicide Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Fate: Karma Houdini